Spur of the Moment
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: Desperation is one thing. But, desperation mixed with alcohol takes it to a whole other level. Rated T for, you know, that obvious reason!...and a couple cuss words, though not bad and only two. Yuffie/Reno. R&R please!


**A/N: Hi, guys! This is my first FFVII story. I have NO idea how I came up with this one, but I think it has something to do with me watching _Can't Hardly Wait_ yesterday. It's a hilarious movie by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Square Enix has the rights.**

* * *

**Spur of the Moment**

It had been three months since Kadaj had given AVALANCHE all sorts of trouble. With him now dead and gone, the small town of Edge could finally be peaceful again. However, this tranquility did nothing to calm a certain ninja's restless emotions. She couldn't help but harbor strong feelings for Vincent Valentine, the mysterious man in crimson. For once, her boldness wavered on the day she set out to confess her infatuation for him. He had come to Seventh Heaven just to share a conversation with Cloud, when she interrupted them.

"Hey, Vinnie!" she greeted with a huge grin on her face. "I've been thinking lately that maybe you and me could...could...uh..."

The caped man glanced at her patiently, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Unfortunately, Yuffie could not find the right words. It embarrassed her that this should happen, now of all times.

Eventually getting back on track, she finished the rest of her sentence, five seconds before Cloud had planned to take up the topic of the conversation again. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Vincent exchanged stoic looks with Cloud, for he was unsure of what to say. He despised bringing a person he knew well down so bluntly. What else could he do, though? The fact of the matter was that he possessed no feelings for Yuffie—at least, not in that way. His heart still remained with the long gone Lucrecia for one thing. For another, the ninja girl was only seventeen; therefore, she had to face years more of maturing. Besides, they contrasted too extremely.

Heaving a reluctant sigh, he told her honestly, "No, I don't. You are a friend to me. But, we can never be more than that. I am sorry that I cannot return your feelings."

Yuffie's jaw dropped open from the shock of rejection. Though Vincent had let her down rather gently compared to other guys she fancied before, she saw this as frank rejection nonetheless. Her self-esteem lowered somewhat and her pride in shambles, she briskly strode out of the bar, slamming the door dramatically on her way out. She knew she didn't take this well, but so what? She had never been the type to take rejection well. When she finished her crying in her single floor apartment, Yuffie played darts, though used her ninja stars in place of actual darts. She found this a perfect way to release her negative emotions. This method had actually helped her weather through a fair share of bad times.

Later that night, after she had feasted on a mere microwave dinner, she walked the few blocks to Seventh Heaven with a firm resolve. She could forget about Vincent, definitely. After all, she didn't grudge him anything. Nope, she could always find someone new, a guy who could appreciate her. And, really, there was only one way that she figured was the one option that suited her.

"Get me a beer," she ordered (not asked) of Tifa, who discovered that many customers had come to the bar tonight. Hearing this request from her young friend Yuffie, though, threw her for a loop. She turned to face her, gazing at her with doubtful brown eyes.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking, Yuffie?" Tifa inquired half-concernedly.

Yuffie snorted, clearly displaying that she could care less. She was close to eighteen, old enough to drink in her opinion. As long as she forgot tonight's rejection, she could deal with the alcohol in her system. Heck, she could even deal with the next morning's hangover. She then noticed that her older friend had set a four ounce glass on the table.

"I really didn't want to do this, but whatever. Hopefully, this is the first and last beer you'll ever drink. I've served first time drinkers before, and some spit it out."

Shrugging, Yuffie snatched the glass, which she rose to her lips and practically chugged down her throat. Two years ago, she had been a princess. Now, she acted far from one with her behavior.

She placed the glass back down once she finished the beer to say, "I need more, Tifa. I had a crappy day, and I need all the alcohol I can get. You know, just to forget everything."

After serving another customer, Tifa turned toward her again, placing a hand on her hip. "Is this what this is about? You're trying to drink your pain away?"

"Yeah, so? People do it all the time."

"I wouldn't think _you _would be the type to do it," Tifa countered, though poured another glass of the fermented beverage nonetheless. "Just make sure you have plenty of gil for the night."

Who knew what her friend would do if she didn't get her requested drinks? If anything else, maybe this was a chance for Yuffie to learn a little lesson about drinking. Drinking excessively normally resulted in a splitting headache on the drinker's part. After this, she would stop, surely.

However, the hours passed until midnight came, bringing with it the monotony of Yuffie still sipping beer. At this point, her vision blurred to the point that everyone looked like blobs. Heavily intoxicated, she started slurring in her speech while talking to Tifa, a feeling of dizzy light-headedness settling over her. And, during this conversation, she spilled secrets regarding her former infatuation Vincent Valentine.

"You know...Vincent was really, really, really, really, _really _special to me!" Yuffie unknowingly yelled, banging her shaky fist on the table. "He was...the most perfect perfection ever that the world has ever seen! Well, I'm...I'm gonna find someone to replace that guy."

"Oh, really? Who?" Tifa decided to humor her in asking this, since the crowd was thinning out.

"Whoever...whoever's the next person who comes in here! Yeah, that'll make 'im jealous..."

Yuffie hiccupped shortly after her ludicrous declaration as her head flopped down on the bar table. Sensing that dull thump slightly alerted her, despite being at the peak of drunkenness. Admittedly amused at the whole situation, Tifa wiped down the table again. She knew that only one person came to Seventh Heaven at this time, at this late in the night. Sure enough, Reno proudly stepped into the bar, his ridiculously long shift at Shinra over for the night. He grinned from the prospect of gulping down a refreshing beverage. Purposefully, he seated himself on a bar stool, lazily tapping his fingers on the table.

"Hey, Tifa, what's up? I'll just have a martini."

She responded with a "Sure, Reno," and proceeded to make the drink. Meanwhile, Yuffie lifted her head from her arms, noting that Reno had indeed been the next person to arrive here. Resolving to follow through on her self-created dare, she assertively grabbed him by the collar and kissed him on the lips. Unsure of how to react, Reno went with it, slowly kissing her back. He knew that this wasn't a very smart idea, for her breath reeked of beer. Somehow, even with that, he liked this. For, he secretly wanted this to occur for quite some time, ever since they befriended each other after the Kadaj incident.

"Whoa...," he murmured once Yuffie had finally broken away.

Wondering what just happened, Tifa noticed the ninja wiping her mouth with her hand.

The female bartender's eyes widened slightly, though she commented, "You weren't kidding about what you said earlier, Yuffie. I just didn't expect you to go through with it."

"You bet...I...I would! Woo, I feel alive!" Yuffie cheered, pumping her wobbly fist in the air. In the mean time, Reno had received his martini, which he sipped quietly as he gazed at the more boisterous than usual adolescent. He pondered over what Tifa's words implied. Was he being used? Still, there was no denying that he enjoyed that kiss with Yuffie, soberly done or not. On the other hand, he didn't want to hear false accusations that he took advantage of her either. At that moment, Tifa decided to finally provide him with a decent explanation.

"Yuffie kind of got her heart broken over Vincent today. She's trying to drink her pain away."

Nodding sagely, Reno remembered all the girlfriends he had dated in the past. Every bad break-up had somehow brought him here. He could understand what Yuffie must have felt. Unfortunately, this meant that she had kissed him at the spur of the moment due to her intoxication. Tomorrow, it wouldn't mean a thing—that was a shame. He had looked forward to possibly going out with her. But, he couldn't exactly ask her, when she had hankered after Vincent for so long. Reno was a womanizer by nature, but he knew when to completely avoid a girl, especially when someone else held her interest. Staring at his martini glass, he inwardly thought over his options as to how to break the news to Yuffie.

Just as he figured he shouldn't even tell her the next day of their spontaneous kiss, she shouted, "I...I'm officially over that...that V—Vince dude! This was...awesome!"

She proceeded to pass out for the count this time, sleeping off the supply of beer in her system. Tifa glanced first at her then toward Reno.

"I guess I should tell her what happened tomorrow. That way, she can apologize and learn her lesson. Do you mind taking her home, Reno? The bar's still open, and I can't leave it."

"Sure, anything for someone like Yuffie," he replied and wore his trademark smirk. So, he managed to prop her to her feet, dragging her toward her apartment.

"Man, you're a raging alcoholic for someone who's supposed to be a princess," he remarked joking, clicking his tongue in a way that signified just how much he pitied her.

Morning arrived with bright rays of sunshine protruding through Yuffie's bedroom window. When she opened her eyes, she found that the sun was almost too bright for her and that she possessed a headache that pounded like crazy.

"Ohhhh, noooo," she groaned, turning over in her bed as she shut her eyes tightly against the sunlight. Looking down at her carpet, she noticed that brownish stains splattered it. Great, she had thrown up, too! And to think, some guy had unknowingly impelled her to do something as stupid as drinking a total of five glasses of beer. Vincent would disapprove of such inane drunkenness. Sure, she suffered a broken, fragmented heart yesterday, but that was no excuse for her erratic behavior. She managed to cook some breakfast despite this, and her lousy hangover gradually disappeared.

Realizing that she had stayed too long at the bar last night, she thought that she should talk to Tifa to discover just exactly what she did. With an apologetic look on her face, she cautiously stepped into Seventh Heaven, shamefaced.

"So...what exactly did I do last night, Tifa?" Yuffie inquired, gulping down her dread.

"Oh, well, you kissed Reno."

She spluttered out, "Wh—What?!?"

Tifa tossed her cloth aside. "Yeah, you said that you would go out with the next person to come into the bar. Reno just happened to be that person."

Truly shocked, Yuffie fell down rather than sat down on one of the stools. She could hardly believe it. She had shamelessly, publicly made out with one of her best guy friends. What the hell was she thinking? Reno? The guy she doubted she would hook up with due to his playboy mannerisms? Tifa should have made her exit the bar when she still had the chance to do so. Numbly sitting there on the stool, she gathered her breath and her wits.

"I need to talk to him. Where is he?" She urgently leaned over the table.

"Probably working at Shinra like he—"

"That's where you're wrong, Tifa," a familiar voice drawled as a certain redhead entered. He approached Yuffie while keeping her brown eyes locked with his turquoise ones.

"You and me need to talk, K?" Reno suggested before promptly leaving.

Without a moment's hesitation, Yuffie stood up from her stool to follow him. He didn't go very far, only to an ally beside the building itself. Leaning casually back against a wall, he gazed at her just as she did at him.

He started, "About last night..." at the same time she apologized, "Look, I'm sorry."

Reno placed his hands in his pockets, tossing his ponytail back. "Actually, I'm the one who should be sorry. You just randomly kissed me, so I kinda kissed back."

Suddenly, her nostrils flared, her dark eyes flashing angrily. "You did what?!? Why would you take advantage of me like that?!? I was freaking drunk!"

"But, you gave me something I've been wanting for a while!" he shouted back, his statement as impassioned as hers.

Taken aback, Yuffie silenced herself as she thought over his words. She had had no idea that Reno had ever felt that way about her. All the time she had been eyeing Vincent, she hadn't taken the time to see what was right in front of her. She sighed before Reno walked closer to her, wearing a genuine smile on his face.

"C'mon, Yuffie," he played with a lock of her raven hair, "I know you've been hurt. But, how about I be your guy? I'll let up on the booze, I promise."

Yuffie laughed a little, allowing him to kiss her very softly.

After this beautiful kiss, she replied dryly, "I think _I'm _the one who should stop the heavy drinking. Last night was pretty wild as it was."

"Believe me, you're a crazy drunk."

"I'm talking to the guy who knows a thing or two about crazy drunks!" she joked, punching Reno playfully in the arm. He rubbed it before joining in on her laughter. Then, he dashingly pulled her close to him, ready to say the perfect response.

"Well, if it wasn't for you getting drunk, I might not have had that kiss with you. And you are a hell of a good kisser when intoxicated."

"Fate works in mysterious ways. You wanna know how I kiss sober?" Yuffie asked, winking a mischievous brown eye at him.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm not quite sure how I came up with one-shot. I guess it was the title of this--spur of the moment! I'm more partial to Yuffentine on most days, but decided to experiment with this pairing anyway. I just didn't expect for an idea like this to pop up, LOL!**

**Reviews are awesome to us aspiring writers. So please REVIEW! It would be very nice and make me feel appreciated. XD**


End file.
